The Gate
by Once Upon This Time
Summary: An alternate end to the cemetary scene of ALW's musical in poetry. During Christine's final visit before eloping with Raoul, she is left to choose between The Phantom, Raoul, or solitude. EC


The Gate

We, betrayed us all.

They, betrayed me

I, betrayed, the three.

I dream, 'midst a crystalline, mist, of abrading frigid,

white.

My purpose is forgot'

in loss's looming

impending shadow

soon to engulf

fulfillment I so desp'rately sought.

My sense senseless drowning, in a dooming,

sea

of hapless

misery.

Too soon Raoul and I pass, the rusting gate

the dead and Father, breathless,

rot

in wait.

We meander past

snow, buried slabs of cracked slate

bearing, worn, names

long forgot'.

My hand clutches Father's wreath

of golden roses

my other presses into Raoul's hand.

My heart rots in despair

dreading

wounded loathing

for-

the shattering snort of our

fine horses,

pawing at the gate

stirs me, from, my reverie.

Near Father's sepulcher

my own illicit horses

wait!

How may I choose?

Whatever my coerced decision I will lose,

ev'ry hope and dream!

If each path is the Hell it seem-

The gleam, of our lantern upon the smothering snow

lulls me with its commanding light

merciful shock

takes me once more

in this ap'thetic night.

That fleeing, swamplight, in the dead of winter

shies ever away

beguiling me

to the impending loom

of Father's tomb.

Death's beacon

lulls me

to this final goodbye.

The wreath is ready

Raoul knows not

of this, impending, death,

of all I have ever sought.

Oh Father

I cannot-

Panic takes me, despair breaks me-

I feel _His _stare.

My, sweet Raoul,

doubtlessly senses my discomfort

he ceases our procession now

pulling me close to offer, words of comfort

and,

presses tender kisses

to my brow.

His words of comfort and warmth surround

and numb me.

Though he tenderly fixes his gaze upon mine he cannot seem to see

the guilt damning me!

Raoul only wraps our scarf from the sea

gent'ly tighter, about me,

a noose round my soul.

I smile for him

Though I dream I, see,

a shadow gliding about the tomb

in inhuman wait for me

I giggle delightedly through pending tears,

and kiss Raoul

belaying my tremb'ling fears.

Our death march resumes- I long to sleep with those in the peace of the tombs!

Too soon, too soon,

my damning choice consumes!

I press, kisses to the frigid stone

I plead with Raoul to be alone.

My tender knight is reluctant to submit.

He murmurs he fears to leave me alone

we, carry only a single lantern.

I beg Raoul to wait

With the horses

at the gate.

I have no need of the lantern,

a decade has rendered my path intimately known

to me in dark,

or light,

winter, without sight

I have only to bid Father goodbye,

'fore our flight.

My perfect prince, retreats into the pathless winding,

Winter night.

Raoul, forgive my betrayals!

Minutes perhaps, remain to me,

before, the demon

appears

to seduce and coerce,

my fears.

The wreath is cold

the brittle petals break

as I place it at my feet.

It is my final gift to Father,

Father, who could never bother

to teach his sole daughter

the barriers 'tween

bleak reality

and sugared fantasy.

Father,

You left me to be pulled and torn

by the three. You have left me to be worn and used

I have been beguiled

abused.

My knight sook to use me against

the monster.

_He _deceived me into _His _tutelage.

_He _used the naivety you forced

Upon me

_He _attempted to murder me.

I kneel before, the, stone

I bear sins to repent of my own.

Dearest Raoul, how I have deceived you!

You believe my heart is yours alone,

how bright with the faith your eyes shone!

And yet-

I must abandon you

leave you there alone

if, I will, ever, see you once more,

a tragic unknown pondrance.

I am left but two, lanternless paths-

shall I lead _Him _away,

or in solitude stray

into the storm? _He_ will come for me soon-

an errant shadow shades the glow of the crescent moon.

My heart falters, I teeter upon the abyss of a swoon-

Nothing but a cloud obscures the moon

So soon, too soon!

How soon I feel _His_ presence near

I quake

I struggle. 'gainst a single tear

Surely _He _knows my fear.

Why has _he _not appeared, to spirit me away?

Where is _His _golden voice?

Surely, _He _will not permit me to make the choice.

I wrap Raoul's scarf round the yew

boughs o' the wreath

I part the snow and ensheath

it there

the wind seems, to, give, a howling sob

I too

release a shattering wail

into Hell's air.

Still I feel the burn of _His _stare.

I leap up

desp'rate moments pass

then. At last I see

the silhouettes of the ebony beasts, stamping beyond the rust'd chasm in the grate

How, I hate to, flee, my saints!

Father is dead

I shall think on them no more

alone, I will flee to some distant shore.

The sea of our childhood perhaps-

my illusions snap

to a brutal end.

That world is dead

my naivety, shattered

dead.

The world of solitude is empty

a cold tomb.

My voice alone

my love fatally torn

all _Our _hope irreparably worn.

I have lived in that Hell once, before

when they took Father's icy body from our shore.

Father has betrayed me

I cannot relent

yet a Man he has sent to me.

A love devoid an end of perfect bliss

_His _princely feats are sorely remiss

Our tale unlike any

with which Father once beguiled me

long ago, near the cold sea.

I release the reins.

I return to the prison of dead names

I step into the flame

through the rusted grate,

the unintended gate.

I wait.


End file.
